sailor moon T
by Yukiatena
Summary: serena es traicionada por sus amigas y decide irese


La suprema princesa moon Capitulo1 " La traición "  
  
En la habitación de serena se encontraba durmiendo la gata de serena en sus sueños la imagen de la Reina Serenety apareció - Reina serenety luna - si majestad  
  
debes convencer a las chica que traicionen a serena  
  
- pero como quiere que hago eso yo no podría  
  
mi hija ha descuidado sus estudios , ha olvidado sus modales no se sabe comportar por eso debes traicionarla todas deben hacerlo incluso el príncipe con eso mi hija madurara.  
  
con que era lo que le importa y ella que ¿ que pasara con ella ?  
  
sufrirá al principio pero luego para recuperar su amistad empezara a madurar y así se convertirá en toda una reina para Tokio.  
  
Y que sucederá si no sucede y pasa lo contrario  
  
Bueno es el riesgo que hay que correr mañana llama a una junta excepto a serena y les contaras lo que deben hacer es doloroso pero es lo mejor para mi hija y también debes convencer al príncipe Endimión  
  
Eso va ser difícil porque el la ama  
  
Lo se pero inténtalo .  
  
Cuando luna despertó vio el rostro de serena y se veía feliz luna se maldijo por lo que iba hacer pero no había remedio era una orden directa de la reina y eso no se podía cuestionar así se levanto sin despertar a serena y se dirigió al templo Hikawa para convencer a las chicas.  
  
- Luna: rei  
  
- Rei: si luna  
  
- Luna: llama a todas las chicas pero no llames a serena  
  
- rei, porque el enemigo  
  
- luna, no se trata de eso pero hazlo rápido  
  
- Rei lo que tu digas reí se limito a llamar a cada una de las chicas  
  
- luna: ha se me olvidaba llama a Darién igual eso hizo sin siquiera preguntar. media hora más tarde todas estaban reunidas al igual que Darién  
- Mina: que sucede luna pregunto mina donde esta serena  
  
Luna, ella esta durmiendo  
  
Rei: lo suponía va llegar tarde se limito a decir rei  
  
luna, no a ella no la cite para que viniera bueno empiezo se los diré al grano necesito que dejen a serena sola que no sean sus amigas y Darién que no sea su novio  
  
Haruca:pero porque dijo haruca  
  
luna, la reina serenety me dijo que serena debe ser reina y prepararse para serlo por ello nos tenemos que alejar de ella pero de mala manera  
  
para que dijo lita  
  
luna, sienta dolor el mas grande que pueda existir y cuando se trasforme y cambie le pediremos perdón y nos uniremos para forma el reino de Tokio  
  
Darién yo no voy hace eso así que no me intentes convencer  
  
Luna no quieres una reina que sea decidida que tenga los mismos gusto y sea madura.  
  
Darién: Claro que quiero pero no quiero dejar de ser su novio porque si encuentra otro y me deja eso si no lo soportaría solo por un capricho de la reina , Pero serena jamas me cambiaría así que lo haré... ( fue muy fácil convencerlo no)  
  
Serena acababa de despertar pero no vio a su gatita la busco por toda la casa pero no había nadie, llamo a Darién y no lo encontró, era extraño Darién no tenia que ir a la universidad pero hoy día estaba alegre nadie se había acordado pero hoy era el día de su onomástico, pero eso no le importaba nadie arruinaría su día, pensaba lo primero se iría comprar ropa le acaban de dar su mesada así que podría ir de compras penso en llamar a sus amigas pero , después se arrepintió quería este día para ella no tenia ninguna intención de que le dijeran que tenia que compro si había sacado bien la cuenta o cosas por el estilo hoy era su día , iba caminando de lo mas feliz a las tienda se compro de todo lo que alcanzo su dinero y un regalo para su querido Darién era un perfume que olía muy lindo, decidió ir a casa de reí para ver como andaba todo por allá.  
  
Cuando llego al templo no estaba rei lo único que encontró fue una nota que era para ella serena abrió el sobre que cubría la carta y leyó, cuando termino de leer hizo lo mismo escribió una cara y la dejo sin derramar ninguna lagrima la desilusión era tan grande que no había para que llorar . Dejo la carta y el regalo que era para Darién y se fue.  
  
Unas horas mas tarde las chicas estaban muy triste por lo que habían hecho pero era una orden, cuando vieron en la mesa donde le habían dejado la nota a serena , encontraron otra pero esta iba dirigida a todas.  
  
Carta: bueno no se como empezar aun no entiendo el porque aunque lo sospecho, empezare por luna, bueno en realidad no se que fui yo para ti pero para mi , tu además de ser mi mascota eras mi amiga, mi confidente tu savias cosas de mi que nadie mas sabia, bueno la noche que soñaste con mi madre si se le puede llamar madre, porque una madre no hace por muy reina que sea , yo también lo soñé pero jamas pense que me harías eso porque pense que éramos amigas pero con esta acción me di cuenta que no eres solo una maquina que sirve para recibir ordenes bueno que podía esperar también , si eres una gata, muy especial pero en definitiva lo eres, pero no se porque tuve la esperanza de que me fueras fiel y desobedecieras esa orden, todos miraron a luna como tenia los ojos no podía creer lo que decía esa carta de ella lo mas duro fue lo animal porque así se sentía en estos momentos, ahora seguiré con haruca, bueno a mi fiel protectora si te puedo llamar así, pense que me protegías porque me querías pero no era así solo cumplías la orden de protegerme, otra orden de mi madre mejor dicho reina porque le he perdido el respeto, buen siento mucho no haber cumplido con tu expectativas, rei, bueno tu y yo siempre peleábamos pero era lo divertido de nuestra amistad, ahora me doy cuenta que tu no peleabas conmigo por eso si que era por rencores ya pasado, quizás Darién , o quien sabe porque, emi bueno tu un ángel , con tu pureza podías cautivar a cualquiera pero como iba a saber que tu amistad no era sincera solo cumplías con la misma orden de todas, lita, creo que no podré seguir comiendo de tus pasteles, bueno pero quizás si los comieras ahora le echarías veneno así que mejor que no, pero aun no lo entiendo yo estuve contigo cuando nadie quería estarlo , te presente a las chicas, amigas no digo porque no se si alguna vez lo fueron, Mina, mi compañeras de carrera te digo así porque siempre corríamos para llegar al colegio, me acuerdo como nos conocimos y me llamaste mucho la atención, bueno por ultimo a Darién, sabes si no me querías como debiste decírmelo antes y haber terminado conmigo antes, no hay la necesidad de estar al lado de alguien que te molesta, y se te preocupas por el futuro no lo hagas piensa en el presente yo formare otro reino lejos de ustedes, rini quizás no exista pero yo seguiré siendo reina, todas desde este momento dejan de ser sailor scaut al mando de la princesa de luna pueden ir donde esta mi medre y servirle a ellas porque lo que es yo buscare nuevas sailor que me acepten como soy yo, yo no voy a cambiar porque ustedes les molestas así, que pueden olvidarse de eso. Adiós , ha se me olvidaba ese regalo es tuyo Darién: Adiós, nos veremos algún día.  
  
Serena Tsuquino.  
  
Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba a la reina le había salido el tiro por la culta( para los que no saben eso mal), Serena no pensaba cambiar , no la perdonaría, y había terminado con Darién, uf todos se quedaron pensando en lo que sucedía.  
  
-En el templo chicas no creen que se nos paso la mano con ella no teníamos más opción la reina  
  
-haruca : Serenety nos dio esa misión serena debe ser fuerte para gobernar --- Emy, Tokio pero no de esa manera sus ojos expresaban mucho dolor,  
  
-rei ,Darién que piensas al respecto  
  
-Darién en que serena se convertirá en una gran reina con nuestra traición todas se quedaron muy triste por lo que había dicho Darién. Darién Disculpen pero me tengo que ir mañana tengo que ir al hospital a ver unos paciente y hacer una operación. - Mina yo no entiendo porque la madre de Serena quiere ver a su hija sufrir , -Luna ella no quiere ver sufrir a serena pero esa es la manera mas dura de madurar solo quiere que Tokio quede en buenas malos y serena no es aun una gran princesa ni mucho menos reina. -Aretemis Mina que sucede artemis serena se fue de su casa sus padres la buscan llamaron a la policía todas: que para donde se fue Artemis: nadie sabe, que hemos hecho decía emy como pudimos hacer eso llorando nuestra princesa le hemos quitado el brillo de sus ojos, haruca cálmate ella regresara muy cambiada como toda nuestra reina y le pediremos perdón ahora solo debemos esperar acá que regrese.  
  
Darién, si señora - no has visto a serena  
  
no señora porque  
  
mama ikuko con lagrimas en los ojos que le hiciste a mi pequeña  
  
mi niña jamas se hubiera marchado si tu no le hubiese hecho daño  
  
lo sabia eres un maldito.  
  
Mamá ya cálmate deja a ese desgraciado  
  
Me las pagaras si a mi hermana le pasa algo. Darién se queda solo perdóname mi pequeña vuelve me siento solo sin ti no puedo vivir sin ti nada de lo que te dije es verdad te amo Serena vuelve a mi lado por favor. Una lagrimas se le escapan cosa que era muy extraña en Darién con su carácter frío, y muy sereno siempre encontraba respuestas para todo pero ahora sentía muy mal por haber causado tanto dolor a su princesa. En otro lugar de la ciudad serena se encontraba en el aeropuerto con la cabeza entre las piernas sentada en unas de las bancas del aeropuerto habían muchas personas que corrían por que estaban atrasadas otras andaban tranquilamente , pero serena se había sentado sola cuando a su lado llego una niña,  
  
-hola princesa serena ,se quedo sorprendida  
  
-no se preocupe no le haré nada que usted no quiera, yo puedo quitarle el dolor que siente en su corazón, puedo hacer que todos sus recuerdos desaparezcan y se convierta en una niña normal o hacerla mas poderosa pero sin dolor usted decide como quiere vivir le ofrezco esa dos opciones.  
  
-Serena si no estuviera como estoy tomaría la opción uno pero me siento mal con ganas de vengarme por lo que me hicieron quiero poder mucho poder para poder vengarme de todas ellas y de él.  
  
-Azari:Sabia decisión princesa desde hoy en adelante solo seremos tu y yo venga conmigo tomaremos ese avión el nos transportara a otra dimensión donde seremos felices por un tiempo no te preocupes el lugar donde iremos es un lugar lleno de paz pero también hay maldad como todo los lugares solo debes saber escoger como yo te lo hecho a ti , - tu eres buena o mala  
  
-Azari:de eso te enteraras con el tiempo sabes tu madre la reina serenety también te traiciono ,  
  
-Serena: no es cierto  
  
-Azari :si lo yo jamas te mentiría ella hizo que tus amigas te traicionara para que seas un buena reina, -a serena le caían lagrimas solamente por eso acaso yo no cuento no importa que yo sufra para que este lugar tengo una gran reina, eso es injusto mi madre la persona que pense que jamas me dejaría sola me traiciono igual que ellas . -  
  
Azari: todas ellas estaban de acuerdo con la reina lo difícil fue convencer al príncipe pero el igual acepto el quería tener una esposa fuerte, decidida, y sobre todo que pudiera valerse por sus propios medios. Todos querían que tu fueras diferente que fueras como eras en el milenio de plata , fina , reservada , alegre, fría, sincera, pero sobre todo tenias un buen comportamiento.  
  
-Estoy sola verdad pregunto serena  
  
no princesa yo estoy contigo y tu hermano creo que se llama sammy, sammy si el es tu hermano en el milenio el aun no recuerda nada pero muy pronto recordara y te protegerá el te ama y no permitirá que nadie incluso la reina se te acerque el es solamente hijo de tu padre con otra mujer antes de la reina serenety el nunca la conoció .A ti te conoció cuando el te protegió de un demonio siempre fuiste traviesa y andabas buscando problemas pero un día te metiste en una muy malo y tu hermano que se llamaba ceres tu padre le puso a si por un planetoide que el descubrió justo cuando su hijo nacía el príncipe del sol pero savia que existía ahora debemos irnos princesa es el momento.  
  
Nota: disculpe todas las que leyeron, los primeros capítulos este es un poco con más contenido espero que les guste piense que fue un avance de lo que vendrá en cada capitulo jejeje. Dejen reviews 


End file.
